Troublemaker
by graceland
Summary: The wealthy and prestigious Draco Malfoy wanders the dark alleys of the streets in search of love in the form of a silly little red hair girl... DG


**Title:** Troublemaker  
**Author:** graceland  
**Summary:** The wealthy and prestigious Draco Malfoy wanders the dark alleys of the streets in search of love in the form of a silly little red hair girl... D/G  
**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and who ever else owns these rights.

_Looking up into the sky I can see the soft scraps of clouds float by  
as the sun sets sweet and glorious, a burst of dusky purple and flaming reds  
It's almost night and most turn in to the dark, tucked in nicely in their beds  
wearing little silk caps and round cheek children get little kisses on their heads_

_I turn up the collar of my coat, the light but comfortable material distinguishes  
me from others as wealthy, as well as the green stone ring on my finger  
with an emblem of a snake embedded in silver  
The street lamps cast a yellow glow on the streets harsh and metallic against  
my face reminding me that I am here to see you again tonight  
There is no one here in the desolation of this streets the stores are closed save for a few  
and ghosts haunt the corners their silvery hands brushing the bone of my cheek..._

_I turn in the dark alley my feet scuffling on the hard stones of the pavement echoing eerily  
and I see you there and now I'm wide awake stalking you like a tall vampire  
with long pale bangs brushing my lashes and wet lips  
You pace nervously a worried frown on your face an arm crossed  
over your chest protectively and a cigarette dangling from one hand loosely  
the grey smoke curling around the gaunt bones of your neck_

_My little street walker I gather you up in my arms when I see the look of  
admiration and love and partly grim revulsion on the look of your face  
Your white breasts swell provocatively in a small white top and your black  
skirt clings tightly to your curves and you wear heavy black boots with belt  
buckle straps and a metal skull buckle glares the painted color chipped  
I brush red gold strands from your face and you blush slightly  
the warm of your skin returning under my gloved hands and your heart beat   
quickening and your blood rushing  
You are intoxicating like a frail butterfly I can easily crush in the palm of my hand_

_Teasingly you laugh and pull away and take a long drag from your cigarette before  
stamping it out with your scuffled boots then pulling me by the hand  
you lead me into the gloomy building pushing open the heavy doors  
In the hallways there are many rooms and the lights are flickering above  
we pass by middle age man his hair ruffled and a satisfied look on his face  
but his eyes linger on you as we pass by..._

_I lean closer to you protectively and you only laugh wearily   
pushing your thin fingers up the inside of my buttoned sleeve  
In the room next door I can hear loud laughters of pleasure and I avert my eyes with disgust  
before you pull me into moonlit room with a small bed the white covers pulled back_

_I pull you into a kiss lovingly sweet and gentle feeling your lips against mine  
before they grow intense, passionate, and hungry  
You are always the first to move...I let you gain control   
unbuttoning my coat and pushing it over my shoulders and ripping open my shirt  
with your teeth a fierce look on your face a mask of pleasure and sometimes  
I fear your love is only a rebellion and as real as the jewels you wear around your neck  
Thoughts pushed aside I move in putting my hands around your waist then slowly   
slipping them up the warmth of your stomach then remove your shirt  
You moan when my fingers graze your breast then in frenzy push me on the bed_

_The room is swirling and lovemaking is hot and I can feel the sweat on my back  
as you touch every part of me and I feel you..._

_In the morning I awake to you asleep on your side the covers pulled around your arms  
I brush away a red curl from your face and kiss you softly on the lips  
You frown slightly in your sleep then your face relaxes  
the early morning sunlight streams in tiny golden rivers from the window  
and pierces the heavy gloominess of the small cramped room  
I place a heavy bag of galleons in the drawer by the bedside  
and take one last look back at you before closing the door  
to my little secret troublemaker before the dark shadows close in  
and I return again tonight_


End file.
